I'll Give You a Kiss
by choir-freak
Summary: Lily promises James a very special kiss if he will lend her ink to finish her essay. SEQUAL POSTED: I Didn't Give You a Kiss.


I'll Give You a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't get these things. If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be writing fanfics?

Summary: Lily promises James a very special kiss if he will lend her ink to finish her essay.

77777777777

"Almost done," Lily mumbled in the Gryffindor Common room as she set down her quill and leaned back against the couch for a quick brake. She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, her books all over the coffee table. Lily was working on an essay for Transfiguration and only had six inches left of her two foot paper. Her hand was cramping up and she couldn't wait to finish and go to bed.

Just then, James Potter and his three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came walking in. Lily quickly picked up her quill and started writing again. She didn't want Potter thinking she was waiting for him to get back from wherever he and his friend were. Probably in detention. Remus smiled at Lily, which she returned, before he climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory. Peter quickly followed without saying or looking at Lily.

"Coming?" Lily heard Black say. _Go, _Lily urged in her head, _Go to bed. Leave me alone._

"I'll stay down here," Potter replied. Lily inwardly sighed. Stupid Potter. Black stomped up the stairs.

"Hey, Evans," Potter said, plopping down in the sofa she was previously leaning on. "What are you working on?"

"Something that requires my complete and total attention," Lily answered, hoping he would take the hint. She dipped the end of her quill into the ink bottle but then realized that there wasn't any ink in the tip of the quill. She dug through her bag before she realized she didn't have any at all.

She could go wake up one of her roommates. They would lend her some until she could buy some that weekend at Hogsmeade. But they wouldn't be very happy with her. She could finish it at breakfast tomorrow. Not a good idea. She had Transfiguration first thing in the morning and she wasn't sure how long it would take her to finish the last six inches. Better be safe than sorry. She just had to figure out how to be safe in this situation.

"Need ink?" Potter asked. Lily jumped. She had temporarily forgot he was there.

"Yeah," Lily said, not looking at him.

"I have some with me," he told her. She looked around at him. "I could give it to you." She was so happy she didn't even stop to think that he might be planning something.

"Really?" Lily asked. "That's so nice. Thank you." He got out the bottle of ink held it in his hand but when Lily reached for it, he held it just out of reach.

"What will you give me?"

Lily's face fell. She wanted to give him a kick in the shins at that moment but decided not to. She thought about it. "I'll give you a kiss."

He looked surprised for all of two seconds before smiling. "Alright."

"Tomorrow," Lily added hastily. "Not right now."

"How do I know you won't go back on you're word?"

Lily pulled out another piece of parchment. "Let me see the ink," she said. Potter hesitated but then handed it to her. She wrote:

_I, Lillian Rose Evans, Promise to give James Harry Potter one kiss on March 20. _

She showed it to him before signing the bottom. Then, she wrote the same thing again and ripped the parchment in half. One for Potter and one for her.

77777777777777

The next night, Lily was relaxing on the couch, reading a book. It was late so the only sound was the crackling of the fire. She was so happy it was Friday. That meant she didn't have to worry about homework that night.

Lily had to admit, she was surprised. Potter hadn't come up to her at breakfast, demanding a kiss from her right in front of everyone. In fact, he hadn't come up to her at all that day. Not like she was complaining.

She looked around as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Potter stepped inside. She sat up and looked at him.

"Hello," she said. He smiled and came over and sat on the couch next to her. "I suppose you want you kiss now?"

"Yes please," he said. "And it has to be on the lips."

"Okay," she agreed with a shrug. He closed his eyes and leaned toward her. Then she gave him her kiss. She pressed the foil wrapped chocolate against his lips. He opened his eyes and took it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a muggle candy," Lily explained, "They call it a kiss." She got up, leaving him looking dumbstruck on the couch. "You better be grateful for that too," she told him before going upstairs, "That was my last one."

777777777777777

**A/n **I hope you enjoy. It wouldn't surprise me if someone already did this fanfic. It's just something that popped into my head and I had to write it down. Leave a review please.


End file.
